


A Chance To Try

by WTF_Urban_and_Yelchin_2017



Category: 2006), 2014), Альфа Дог (Alpha Dog, Лофт (The Loft
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9791435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Urban_and_Yelchin_2017/pseuds/WTF_Urban_and_Yelchin_2017
Summary: Жизнь даёт Винсу шанс перестать быть мудаком.





	

Винс продал лофт спустя месяц после того, как развёлся с Барбарой.

Развод прошёл тихо; Винс просто уступал ей во всех пунктах договора, которые значились в бумагах, составленных их бывшим семейным адвокатом, и даже не пытался сохранить себе хоть что-то из имущества. Барбара ожидаемо оставила ему только злополучный лофт — и, едва протрезвев после недели беспробудного пьянства и попыток сожрать себя за произошедшее, Винс выставил его на продажу по завышенной цене.

Он и не думал, что из-за произошедшего там убийства себестоимость лофта взлетит чуть ли не до небес: настойчивые покупатели допытывались, не бродит ли по огромным комнатам призрак несчастной Сары, не видел ли Винс больше сбросившегося с балкона друга, и просили оставить на месте мебель. Поэтому Винс просто выбрал того, кто обещал самую большую сумму, подписал документы, получил деньги и в тот же день переехал в отель с небольшим чемоданом, в котором помещались все его нынешние вещи.

Потом Винс начал искать новый дом, желательно подальше от этого места и этого города, и нашёл — симпатичный особняк в Лос-Анджелесе, в районе Вест-Хиллс, да к тому же с бассейном. Цена была вполне сопоставима с полученными за лофт деньгами, а поиск работы в этом округе показал, что Винс спокойно может там обосноваться. Так он и поступил — позвонил хозяину особняка, договорился о встрече и покинул Нью-Йорк навсегда.

***

Утро в отеле было довольно неприятным: Винсу снова приснился тихоня Люк, укоризненно глядящий на него из-за очков. Винс будто лежал на своей кровати в лофте, а Люк сидел рядом с ним, положив ему на спину холодную мокрую ладонь, и всё смотрел, смотрел, смотрел…

Крис рассказал ему уже после следствия, как умер Люк, и добавил, что, возможно, дело было вовсе не в Саре — хранил же Люк все эти чёртовы записи с камер? Не с ним, Крисом, не с Филиппом или Марти — с Винсом.

От этого рассказа Винсу стало не по себе — он должен был заметить, что с Люком что-то не так… А всё из-за грёбаных баб. Теперь каждый раз, когда симпатичная девушка на улице улыбалась ему, Винс сразу думал о Саре, красивой и сладкой на вкус, и желание трахнуть хотя бы одну из них пропадало само собой. Может, Люк и был прав — Винсу нужен был секс, он обожал секс, но все эти женщины…

Чего Крис не знал, так это того, что когда-то в старших классах пьяный Винс вломился к Люку домой, и они отдрочили друг другу, потому что Винса бросила чирлидерша Бет, а Люк просто оказался под рукой. По взаимной договорённости они никогда и никому не рассказывали об этом, но Винс должен был понять, что Люка так и не отпустило за все эти годы, что он по-прежнему любит Винса…

Встреча с хозяином дома прошла быстро и скупо: сидя в уютном кафе, Винс обговорил с сексапильной Клариссой, женой владельца, все детали, а потом подписал бумаги, уже заверенные нотариально. Кларисса отдала ему ключи и рассказала, как проехать к дому, обаятельно улыбаясь и нарочно притираясь ближе, но Винса почти тошнило от одной мысли о том, чтобы трахнуть её.

Нет уж, хватит с него. Никаких больше женщин.

Винс вымученно улыбнулся Клариссе в ответ и поймал такси до отеля.

***

Отметить переезд Винс не успел — весь день он выкидывал хлам, оставшийся от предыдущих владельцев, разбирался с замками и целый вечер провёл в супермаркете, закупаясь продуктами, бытовой химией и другими необходимыми вещами. Когда старомодные часы в гостиной пробили полночь, Винс раздражённо пообещал себе лично отнести их на свалку и вышел на улицу, надеясь прогуляться по кварталу в одиночестве.

Но не успел он сделать и шага по мощёному тротуару, как кто-то врезался в него, едва не сбив с ног.

— Блядь, куда прёшь? — рявкнул Винс раздражённо.

Перед ним стояли двое парней: один, татуированный и по пояс раздетый, рассматривал его с интересом и удивлением — наверняка местный и в курсе, что в этом доме никто не живёт. А второй…

— Простите, я не хотел, — весьма вежливо для своего потрёпанного вида заявил парнишка.

Винс окинул его оценивающим взглядом: старенькая толстовка, мешковатые джинсы, покрасневшие — даже в свете фонарей видно — глаза. Типичный подросток, балующийся наркотой — лето, в школе каникулы, чем же ещё заниматься? Стало немножко интереснее.

— На первый раз прощаю, — пророкотал Винс своим самым очаровывающим голосом — смеху ради, просто чтобы слегка поиздеваться над парнишкой, — но в следующий раз обязательно отшлёпаю тебя, малыш.

Татуированный одобрительно присвистнул — оценил шутку, а парнишка покраснел до кончиков ушей и потупился.

— Да ты не промах, чувак, — сказал татуированный, протягивая Винсу руку, — Фрэнки Балленбахер, твой сосед. Ты сегодня въехал?

Винс ответил на рукопожатие, хотя Фрэнки ему не очень-то понравился. Слишком уж напоминал Филиппа, а заодно, соответственно, то, что произошло в лофте. Не лучшее знакомство.

— Да, сегодня, меня зовут Винсент Стивенс, — Винс бросил взгляд на притихшего рядом парнишку, — а твой друг не желает представиться?

И тут произошло странное: всё ещё покрасневший парнишка открыл было рот, чтобы назваться, но Фрэнки быстро сказал:

— Его зовут Ник, мы давние кореша. Верно, Ник?

Парнишка обменялся выразительными взглядами с Фрэнки и, повернувшись к Винсу, согласно кивнул:

— Меня зовут Ник, всё верно.

— И нам уже пора идти, — вставил Фрэнки, хватая Ника под руку и таща к соседнему дому, — а ты заходи, Винс, не стесняйся. Окей?

— Окей, — недоумевающе ответил Винс, глядя им вслед.

Что-то в том, как Фрэнки представил Ника, ему не нравилось. Но, как бы то ни было, он шёл гулять, а парни всего лишь возвращались домой…

С этими мыслями Винс засунул руки в карманы брюк и медленно побрёл вдоль улицы.

***

Повод навестить семейное гнёздышко Балленбахеров представился гораздо раньше, чем на то можно было рассчитывать — на следующий вечер. Винс как раз договорился насчёт работы и хотел отметить большой заказ последним вечером алкоголизма, чтобы потом завязать с выпивкой до конца проекта, но количество денег не внушало доверия, а аванс ему не дали. А у Балленбахеров с утра играла завлекающая музыка, и к вечеру к ним во двор повалили люди.

Винс рассудил, что если соседи устраивают вечеринку, куда приглашены все, он тоже может заглянуть туда и под шумок выпить немного халявного пива. Ну, или чего покрепче, коль уж повезёт.

Чтобы войти во двор, Винсу не пришлось даже открывать дверь — она и так была нараспашку. Под ритмичную музыку молодёжь — кто постарше, а кто явно несовершеннолетний, но как будто бы Винс не был таким — веселилась на всю катушку: танцевала, купалась в бассейне, пила разноцветные коктейли… Это был настоящий рай для того, кому ещё не было и тридцати.

Винс решил, что являться без приглашения как-то не очень хорошо, а потому решил для начала поискать Фрэнки. Он обнаружился в доме, разговаривающим с кем-то по телефону.

— Да успокойся ты, блин! Это всего лишь долбаная вечеринка, типа для близких друганов, всё путём! Джонни, блядь, это была твоя идея его похищать, не трепи мне про тюрьму, брат! Джонни!

Видимо, собеседник повесил трубку, потому что Фрэнки раздражённо стукнул мобильным телефоном по столу и устало оперся на него, вздохнув.

Винс насторожился — ещё вчера окончание разговора с Фрэнки ему не понравилось, а сейчас он, кажется, начал понимать, что был прав — со всей этой якобы дружбой между Фрэнки и Ником что-то нечисто. Но выдавать себя было нельзя.

Поэтому он постучал о стену и обаятельно улыбнулся:

— Хэй, привет, сосед!

Фрэнки мгновенно подобрался и снова надел маску доброго и накуренного паренька, вот только Винса это больше не обманывало.

— Привет, Винсент! Как жизнь, брат?

— Неплохо, спасибо, — Винс кивнул на стол, где стояла бутылка пива, — решил вот зайти, есть повод выпить, а компании нет…

Фрэнки радушно улыбнулся и подошёл к холодильнику:

— Этого добра у нас сколько угодно. Ты любишь девчонок? Подыскать тебе посимпатичней?

Винсент на секунду представил стонущую под ним миловидную блондинку, которую видел на улице, и его передёрнуло.

— Нет, спасибо, — ответил он, — я больше по парням.

Фрэнки осклабился; видимо, в этой компании сексуальные меньшинства не очень жаловали, но Винсу было плевать.

— Тогда сам, брат, — сказал Фрэнки, подавая ему пиво, — я не в курсе, кто в нашей компашке любит члены. Но попытка не пытка, верно?

— Верно, — согласился Винс и открыл бутылку.

Ему ещё предстояло разобраться в том, что же здесь всё-таки происходит. И найти Ника — судя по всему, тому угрожала опасность.

***

— Сколько тебе лет, похищенный?

Винс сразу понял, что Ник находится там, где задан вопрос. Странное дело: вчера, когда он поинтересовался именем Ника, Фрэнки сразу же начал юлить, но на вечеринке, кажется, все знали, что происходит. Взрослых они почему-то боялись, хотя Винс по себе знал: нет твари хитрее и злее, чем старшеклассник или студент колледжа. Обычно в таком возрасте и закладываются основы классовой системы: популярные тусуются с теми, кто выглядит классно и совершает эпатажные поступки, умные потихоньку заводят знакомства на будущее и строят планы по захвату мира, спортсмены просто веселятся и получают от жизни её самые сладкие куски, а фрики и изгои группируются, чтобы ненавидеть всех, кто не особо выделяется из других групп. Но при этом перспектива стать популярным была самой манящей из всех, которые в этом цветущем возрасте предлагала жизнь.

Вот и сейчас Ник наверняка желал стать кем-то достаточно интересным, чтобы девчонки подняли перед ним свои коротенькие юбочки и показали рай на земле. История старая, как мир.

— Восемнадцать, — ответил Ник, и Винс, заходя в комнату, которая оказалась туалетом, иронично сказал:

— Я ожидал, что ты сейчас выдашь что-то вроде «Семнадцать, сэр». Не тянешь ты на свой возраст, малыш.

Девчонки, уже навострившие было ушки в надежде на запретный секс с малолеткой, которого вдобавок ещё и похитили, немного разочаровались. Впрочем, судя по тому, как старался Ник произвести на них впечатление — уничтожающий взгляд в сторону Винса только это подтвердил — то, что им обломится, было решено. Более того, Ник вёл себя как распоследний девственник, и ещё не факт, что это на самом деле было не так.

— Мы не в грёбаном Стартреке, Винс, — возмутился Ник, — и ты, блядь, далеко не первый, кто мне это сказал. Открыл, блядь, Америку.

Винс удивлённо выгнул бровь — за ночь парнишка явно осмелел… Ну или был слишком пьян, чтобы бояться.

— Я уже понял, Никки, — согласился он, — и, похоже, именно поэтому ты тусуешься здесь, а не сидишь дома и готовишься к поступлению в колледж, как делают умненькие взросленькие мальчики.

— Никакой я не Никки! — взвился Ник, и Винс было подумал, что это реакция на слегка пренебрежительно обращение, но он добавил: — меня зовут Зак. Зак Мазурски.

Бинго. Винс улыбнулся, пригубив пиво — похоже, теперь ему удастся наконец разобраться в происходящем.

— Вау, — протянул он, бесстыдно рассматривая Зака, и тот немного потупился под гуляющим по его телу оценивающим взглядом, — так Фрэнки вчера обманул меня? Это нехорошо, не находишь?

Девчонки, приоткрыв рты, наблюдали за ним: Винс играл с Заком так же, как много раз до него с женщинами, украшавшими его постель. И интерес к этому был вполне понятен — вот только Винсу не хотелось сейчас отвлекаться на текущих по нему девушек.

— Леди, — обратился он к ним, — вы не заинтересованы случайно в том, чтобы принести нам с Заком парочку коктейлей посложнее, а потом переместиться куда-нибудь в более подходящее для интимного общения местечко?

И разумеется, это возымело должный эффект: девчонки отправились на выход, окидывая их на прощание пожирающими взглядами. Винс едва сдержался, чтобы не помахать ехидно им вслед рукой: разумеется, дожидаться их он не собирался.

— Чувак, ты только что разрушил мои надежды на секс сегодняшней ночью, — сокрушённо вздохнул Зак, запивая разочарование пивом.

Винс последовал его примеру и заметил:

— Я бы на твоём месте порадовался — ты уверен, что не подцепил бы от них что-то весёленькое вроде ВИЧ или сифилиса? — получив в ответ ошарашенный взгляд, он усмехнулся: — Не хочешь свалить отсюда, пока они не вернулись? Возьмём ещё пива на кухне и прогуляемся.

Зак кивнул, и Винс взял его за руку, утягивая за собой. Чувство предвкушения чего-то очень интересного кипело внутри: то ли предотвращения преступления, то ли чего-то ещё…

***

Зак оказался довольно интересным собеседником: Винс сам не заметил, как они прошли полквартала, и едва вспомнил о том, что хотел привести его к себе, чтобы с похищенным парнишкой* ничего не случилось.

— …и как оказалось, если проснуться в день восемнадцатилетия и сказать маме, что выбрал не тот колледж, который она захотела, ничего волшебным образом не разрешится и мама не скажет: «Я поддерживаю твой выбор, сынок, потому что ты взрослый».

Зак сердито вздохнул и выбросил опустевшую бутылку в ближайшую урну, а затем засунул руки в карманы.

— Поэтому ты не особо горишь желанием сбежать от тех, кто тебя похитил? — спросил Винс вкрадчиво. — ты хочешь доказать что-то матери?

— По крайней мере, я отлично провожу время, — Зак улыбнулся и бросил на него застенчивый взгляд из-под слишком длинных для парня ресниц, — а мама, может быть, испугается достаточно, чтобы сменить гнев на милость и всё-таки позволить мне стать полицейским.

— Воу, парень, серьёзно? — Винс присвистнул. — Ты хочешь учиться в Лос-Анджелесской Полицейской Академии? И не боишься, что не возьмут?

— Я уже прошёл предварительный отбор, — смущённо признался Зак, поведя плечами, — в конце концов, я умный и занимался борьбой, хорошо бегаю… Почему нет?

— Действительно, — Винс по-новому посмотрел на Зака — оказывается, тот мог за себя постоять.

И тут Зак спросил:

— У тебя можно зайти в туалет? Срочно надо…

— Да, конечно, — Винс чуть ускорил шаг, — а потом можем искупаться в бассейне. Плавать умеешь, мистер полицейский?

— А то!

***

Показав Заку туалет, Винс отправился во двор и проверил уровень воды в бассейне– вчера он убрал стекло, закрывавшее его, но набираться оставил только перед уходом — специально, чтобы не задержаться в гостях надолго. К счастью, воды было вполне достаточно. Винсу очень нравилась конструкция этого бассейна: три уровня, чтобы было где поплавать, полежать или — судя по тому, что по бокам среднего уровня с обеих сторон имелись удобные ниши с поручнями — потрахаться.

Зак долго не появлялся, и Винс решил его не ждать: вода манила его расстаться с пленом летней жары и окунуться в прохладу, так что он встал на краю бассейна…

— Ты не пошутил насчёт поплавать?

Винс обернулся. Зак стоял в нескольких шагах и, приоткрыв слегка рот, восхищённо смотрел на него.

«Вот, Фрэнки, я и нашёл парня, который любит члены. Правда, он не из твоей компании».

Взгляд Зака не оставлял сомнений в том, какие чувства он испытывает, и Винс решил, что достаточно жил без секса. Зак был симпатичным и сексуальным, явно не возражал — раз уж пришёл сюда…

— С чего бы мне шутить? — спросил Винс и начал расстёгивать рубашку, не сводя с Зака глаз.

Это явно была лучшая идея в его жизни: под взглядом краснеющего от стыда, но очень возбуждённого Зака Винс нарочито медленно раздевался, соблазнительно неохотно расставаясь с каждым предметом одежды. Зак пожирал его глазами и несмело улыбался — теперь Винс был готов поставить свой гонорар за первый заказ в Лос-Анджелесе на то, что Зак девственник, поэтому даже не стал спрашивать.

Небрежно отбросив брюки, Винс выпрямился, красуясь, и кивнул на Зака:

— Теперь ты.

Зак судорожно кивнул и дрожащими руками быстро расстегнул толстовку. На нём вообще было слишком много одежды — как он выживал в такой жаре? Но сейчас Винсу было плевать — глядя на Зака, он чувствовал, что мог бы миновать даже стадию бассейна. Но слишком уж хотелось оттянуть удовольствие и помучить Зака, который наверняка только и мечтал о том, чтобы поскорее с кем-нибудь переспать, окончательно подтвердив свой статус взрослого.

Он стоял и смотрел, как Зак раздевается, пока тот не замер, схватившись за застёжку джинсов.

— А всё снимать? — голос Зака подрагивал так же, как и его руки.

Винс не ответил — он молча снял с себя трусы, оставшись совершенно обнажённым. Взгляд Зака прикипел к его возбуждённому члену, качнувшемуся в такт движениям. Когда-то — ещё в той, другой жизни — женщины обожали его член и осыпали комплиментами… Зак же не сказал ничего — просто покраснел ещё сильнее и, сосредоточенно поджав губы, начал стаскивать с себя джинсы.

Винс ухмыльнулся — надо же, он ещё не потерял сноровку — и, развернувшись, нырнул в бассейн, с наслаждением изогнувшись в прозрачной мягкости воды.

— Охренеть, — услышал он восхищённый возглас и обернулся.

Зак стоял, взявшись за резинку трусов, и всем своим видом излучал нерешительность.

— Иди сюда, — сказал Винс своим самым низким и приятным тоном, а потом нетерпеливо поманил его рукой.

Зак суетливо стащил с себя трусы, и Винс одобрительно хмыкнул: даже по сравнению с ним у Зака точно не было повода комплексовать. Тот выпрямился; его глаза от возбуждения приняли потрясающе глубокий оттенок синего.

— Ну же, — Винс лениво проводил руками в воде, поддерживая себя на одном месте.

Зак вздохнул и решительно спустился в бассейн. Видно было, как он тушуется перед Винсом, но Зак держался молодцом и не выдавал смущения. Он шёл по дну, слегка дрожа, и Винс едва удержался от просившейся на язык шутки про стыдливых девственников.

— Привет, — неловко сказал Зак, подойдя совсем близко, и Винс ответил ему:

— Привет.

Винс уже не раз чувствовал это: момент, когда партнёр уже готов на всё, чтобы он сделал хоть что-нибудь…

***

И он делает: всё-таки притискивает Зака к стенке бассейна, он может делать с ним всё, что только захочется — но Винс не сделает ему плохо.

В его тёмных, как патока, глазах Зак может увидеть только обещание сделать неебически хорошо. И поэтому Зак — податливый, послушный — льнёт навстречу Винсу, такой трогательно-охуенный — ебануться просто. Винс целует его, чувствуя привкус дешёвого пива.

Зак цепляется за плечи Винса, пытаясь обрести опору, и запрокидывает голову, обнажая тонкую кожу горла, которую Винс тут же прикусывает. Зак едва слышно стонет, и это, блядь, самый потрясающий звук, что Винс когда-либо слышал в своей жизни.

Руки Винса — это самое настоящее произведение искусства, так должен думать Зак, когда Винс хватает его под бёдра и приподнимает, заводя его ноги себе за спину. Впрочем, руки действительно потрясающие, и то, что они делают прямо сейчас — Зак тихо хныкает, когда пальцы Винса выскальзывают из него — это просто...

— Блядь! — стонет Зак, и Винс целует его в шею, продолжая растягивать.

У Зака худое тело, и Винс, конечно, может представить, каким красивым мужчиной Зак будет в будущем, но сейчас он слишком красивый для мужественности: мягкий, гладкий, усыпанный этими блядскими родинками, немного угловатый, но эта черта уйдёт через пару лет. Винс не может остановиться, он оставляет засосы на каждой родинке, а потом прижимает Зака к бортику и осторожно смыкает зубы на нежном соске. Зак трепыхается под его руками, как пойманный зверёк, стонет от любой, даже неосторожной ласки, и Винс чувствует, что может вылизывать его так часами. Сейчас мысли о римминге кажутся закономерными, но для этого нужно идти в дом, раскладывать Зака на диване... Однако приходит альтернативное решение.

Винс помогает Заку забраться на бортик так, чтобы он лежал на земле животом, отставив задницу совершенно удобным образом. Винс разводит его ноги, вклиниваясь между ними, и оставляет жадные поцелуи на мягких ягодицах, совершенно не стесняясь громких влажных звуков, их сопровождающих. И тем большее удовольствие получает Винс от того, как ёрзает, стесняясь, Зак, как он цепляется за кафельную отделку бассейна, неловко скользя мокрыми ладонями по гладкой плитке...

К самому сладкому Винс подходит не сразу. Сначала он наслаждается тем, что заставляет Зака то и дело соскальзывать с бортика от того, что у него отнимаются от возбуждения руки, и наконец крепко сжимает его бёдра и начинает жёстко, с нажимом вылизывать анус. Зак жалобно, поскуливающе стонет, пытаясь уйти от этой ласки, но Винс не даёт — усиливает напор, а потом сплёвывает на пока ещё закрытое отверстие и ввинчивается языком внутрь, преодолевая жалкие остатки сопротивления. Зак всхлипывает и дёргается, словно не знает, куда податься — назад или вперёд. Винсу плевать — он наконец дорвался до этого, и сейчас тёмное, опасное хлещет изнутри него, заставляя терзать анус Зака языком, а потом, когда Зак наконец расслабляется и становится податливым, толкнуться в него двумя пальцами и найти простату.

Судя по звукам, у Зака точно будут заплаканные глаза, но Винс знает, что ничего неприятного для него сейчас не происходит. Поэтому он безжалостно трахает его пальцами, пока Зак не начинает делать правильно — подаваться ему навстречу, насаживаться, и Винс добавляет ещё один, а потом вылизывает трепещущие края ануса вокруг своих пальцев, пытаясь протолкнуться внутрь языком. Зак сходит с ума, его стоны из всхлипывающих действительно переходят в жалобное поскуливание.

Винс решает, что с него довольно, только тогда, когда Зак начинает обессиленно стучать кулаком о пол, пытаясь хоть как-то отвлечься от того, что происходит с его телом.

Винс вынимает пальцы и прикрывает глаза, едва не мурлыкая от удовольствия, которое получает от разочарованного стона, изданного Заком.

— Пожалуйста, — просит Зак высоким шёпотом, и Винсу совсем срывает тормоза.

— Чего ты хочешь, малыш? — спрашивает он — и да, он знает, что Зак может не разбираться в терминологии, что вообще не сталкивался, наверное, с тем, что в задницу засовывают не только клизму...

— Сделай так ещё, — тонким, ломающимся голосом просит Зак, едва удерживаясь ладонями за плитку, и Винс понимает, что мог бы сожрать этого парнишку. Легко. Если бы это было так же приятно, как вытрахать из него всю душу прямо здесь и сейчас.

— Трахнуть тебя? — меняет гнев на милость Винс, и Зак выдыхает:

— О боже, да, пожалуйста, да!

На бортике жутко неудобно, но Винс в последний раз толкается языком внутрь Зака, и тот так восхитительно растянут и готов к тому, чтобы его оттрахали в этом самом бассейне, что даже мысли об удобной кровати выветриваются из его головы.

Поэтому он сдёргивает Зака с бортика, разворачивает лицом к себе и целует, пытаясь отвлечься хоть немного от того, что собирается сделать. Зак неумело пытается отвечать, и хотя его попытки тают под напором Винса, тот понимает — Зак очень хочет, чтобы он продолжал.

А кто он, блядь, такой, чтобы не сделать так, как Заку хочется.

— Иди сюда, малыш. — Винс заставляет Зака обнять себя руками за шею, приподнимает его за бёдра и руками направляет его восхитительные длинные ноги так, чтобы они скрестились за его спиной.

Зак понятливо цепляется ногами за его поясницу, прижимая к себе, и Винс наощупь направляет свой член в него. Зак не пытается даже уйти от проникновения — только запрокидывает голову, приоткрывая рот, и надсадно, стонуще выдыхает, пока Винс не оказывается в нём по самые яйца.

— О-о-о, — Зак изгибается в его руках, пытаясь то ли соскользнуть, то ли устроиться поудобнее, и Винс не выдерживает.

Он берёт Зака за бёдра, прижав того спиной к бортику, не заботясь о выступающем позвоночнике, которым Заку будет больно упираться, и начинает вбиваться в него размашистыми толчками, утыкаясь в ямку между плечом и шеей Зака и вылизывая, прикусывая кожу. Зак не просто стонет — вскрикивает практически на каждом толчке, правильно поняв, что нужно делать, и насаживается на член Винса сам, резко впиваясь в его спину острыми пятками. Он приподнимается и опускается, держась за плечи Винса, и от этого просто сносит нахуй крышу.

Так не может долго продолжаться — Винс и сам начинает глухо, сдавленно стонать, но тут Зак как-то причудливо изгибается, дрожит и кончает.

— Ой, — говорит он и смущённо краснеет.

Не слезая с члена.

— Пустяк, — хрипло выдыхает Винс, плотно прижимая Зака к бортику, и изучающе проходится по его телу ладонями, оглаживая жадно и сильно.

Зак рвано вздыхает и утыкается раскрытым ртом в его шею, ища поцелуя. Винс слегка дрожит от собственного стона, когда ловит губами губы Зака и снова вторгается языком в его рот, сразу заявляя свои права и чувствуя безоговорочную капитуляцию. Винс позволяет Заку держаться за него самому и обнимает ладонями его лицо, целуя так, как хотелось, глубоко и жарко, акцентируя все ощущения на мокрой и горячей гладкости щёк, на маленьком юрком языке, так неловко пытающемся участвовать в поцелуе, на скользких от их общей слюны губах Зака...

Наконец Винс опускает руку и обхватывает ладонью полувставший член Зака, начиная надрачивать его в своём любимом ритме. Второй рукой он опирается о бортик и пытается просто не упасть, глупо поскользнувшись. Зак всё понимает правильно и снова начинает раскачиваться на нём, сосредоточенно зажмурившись. Он будто входит в транс — Винс смотрит на него и буквально сгорает от того старательного терпения, с которым Зак осваивает искусство движения на его члене.

Зак упирается лопатками о бортик, чуть выгибается — и в голос постанывает от каждого своего движения, вынуждая Винса снова больно вжать его в холодную плитку и прикусить разгорячённую кожу плеча, покрытую прохладной плёнкой воды. Винс опять начинает втрахивать его в бортик, гортанно постанывая от собственного отчаяния — а оно просто давит, потому как Винс хочет всего и сразу — и от близости оргазма ему кажется, что Зак сейчас растает, как дым, в его руках…

И тут к нему во двор врываются Фрэнки и второй парень — наверное, тот самый Джонни. У них в руках пистолеты.

Кончая, Винс понимает — это был последний оргазм в его жизни…

***

— Винс?

Зак смотрел просительно и весь дрожал, робко протягивая руки к его плечам, но Винс понял — ничего не выйдет.

— Зак, тебе нужно поехать домой, — Винс очень не хотел говорить это, но вообще-то всё так и кончилось бы, если бы они начали трахаться, — прости. Оставаться опасно.

Зак хотел возразить, уже открыл было рот — и Винс всё-таки позволил себе сорваться на мгновение, заткнув его поцелуем. На вкус Зак действительно оказался как пиво и сладкое — Винс сжал руки на его плечах и застонал ему в рот, собирая все силы на то, чтобы суметь оторваться.

— Но ты же хочешь, да? — задыхаясь, спросил Зак, едва Винс отпустил его.

— Хочу. И мы сделаем это, — ответил Винс, обнимая ладонями лицо Зака, — если ты захочешь и вернёшься ко мне снова. Обязательно сделаем, только нужно сначала посадить в тюрьму ребят, которые тебя похитили.

Зак погрустнел; плечи его опустились, будто слова Винса легли на них неподъёмным грузом, но поделать ничего было нельзя.

Одевались они в молчании. Зак немного замешкался, и Винс подождал его, а потом проводил в дом и вызвал такси. Минуты ожидания показались целой вечностью; Винс то и дело смотрел на съёжившегося в кресле перед телевизором Зака, жалея, что не мог дать ему желаемое сейчас. Ему захотелось пробыть оставшееся время рядом с Заком, и Винс опустился на колени около кресла, утыкаясь лицом в его бедро.

— Я хочу, — сказал Зак, кладя руку ему на голову и мягко теребя пальцами волосы, — очень. Ты же дашь мне свой номер?

— Запоминай, — рассмеялся Винс и начал диктовать.

К моменту, когда приехало такси, Зак всё-таки запомнил.

***

Мать Зака звали Оливия. Она пахла дорогими духами и отчаянием.

Когда Винс открыл дверь и пропустил Зака в дом, она разрыдалась и бросилась навстречу сыну, а потом стиснула его в объятиях и долго не отпускала. Винс скупо рассказал ей о том, как познакомился с Заком, опустив только момент с бассейном.

— Вы замечательный человек, — сказала Оливия, отлипнув от Зака, чтобы пожать ему руку, и Винс почувствовал себя настоящим мудаком.

Наверное, жизнь просто ничему его не учила — если бы он сейчас не остановился вовремя, кто знает, что случилось бы с Заком. Да и с ним тоже…

— Нет, мэм, я просто привёз его домой, — ответил Винс и хотел было уйти, но Зак подбежал и схватил его за руку:

— Подожди, не уходи, пожалуйста, — сбивчиво попросил он и добавил, словно специально для матери: — Нужно же ещё дать показания…

— Я не уйду, — заверил его Винс и ободряюще сжал его руку, жалея, что не может обнять.

Зак радостно улыбнулся ему в ответ, и Винс поклялся себе, что Зак никогда не узнает, каким редкостным ублюдком может быть Винсент Стивенс.

Потому что сейчас Зак смотрел на него так же, как когда-то давно Барбара — в те дни, когда он был влюблён и честен с ней.

И снова проебать возможность стать счастливым Винс категорически не мог себе позволить.

* — отсылка к канону: Зака все называли «stolen boy», что означает «похищенный парнишка».


End file.
